1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a training baseball, and more particularly the present invention relates to a training baseball having fins that provide greater ease in throwing curve balls.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a baseball player to be successful as a hitter, the player must be able to hit the ball against first class pitching. During an at bat, a first class pitcher can deliver a mix of straight balls of varying speeds and curve balls, which curve or “break” to a greater or lesser degree depending upon the speed and twist imparted to the ball.
Generally, a pitcher's arm is exposed to a greater amount of stress when throwing a curve ball as opposed to a straight ball. In addition to the usual throwing motion of the arm, a curve ball requires a rapid twisting movement of the hand, wrist, forearm, and elbow just before release of the ball. Thus, repeated throwing of curve balls puts so much stress on the pitcher's wrist and elbow that a “sore arm” is very likely to develop.
While a pitcher may be encouraged to utilize and throw curve balls in a game situation, coaches at all levels (little leagues through major leagues) are reluctant to call on their pitchers to throw many curve balls for the sake of batting practice lest the pitchers be incapacitated by the development of “sore arms.” As a result, batters' opportunities to practice hitting curve balls are limited.
Attempts have been made to provide mechanical ball throwers capable of throwing curve balls. However, these machines are typically beyond the financial reach of schools and colleges where most baseball players receive their initial instruction and playing opportunities. Further, the mechanical ball thrower does not provide to the batter the game-like experience of seeing a pitcher deliver a pitch. Accordingly, the inability to practice at length against curveball pitching has proved to be a great disadvantage to batters in developing and improving their skills.
There are other balls disclosed in the prior art that allow for greater ease in throwing curve balls, but those balls each have one or more apertures, grooves, indentations, and/or some other departure from a spherical shape to provide a curved flight for the ball.
What is desired is a ball, without grooves or indentations, which engages in a curved flight upon being thrown in a straight-throw motion, such that a pitcher's arm is exposed to less stress and batters are able to practice hitting curve balls.